


Purity in Corruption

by Avery_West



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Dark, F/M, Gore, Hallucinations, Hell, Hell Fic, M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_West/pseuds/Avery_West
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels reach Hell, there is no more Righteous Man to save. There is only Dean Winchester, the descendent of Cain gifted with his Mark, Knight of Hell.<br/>Dean finds the angel Castiel extremely interesting and he takes great pleasure in breaking this being of purity, taking him from emotionless warrior to cold killer.<br/>When he discovers the plans Ruby and Lilith have for Sam, he has to throw a wrench in their works. After all, who better to power up the BoyKing than his big brother and Knight of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity in Corruption

He had known it was coming, known they couldn’t escape it. His number was up, complete with a one-way ticket into Hell and damnation. That didn’t mean he was ready for it. He wasn’t ready. Not to die, to leave Sam. But this was it. Highway to Hell and Hell was a callin'.

He could hear the growling of the Hellhound; could feel its breath in his face, the back of his neck. Hunting him like an animal before it attacked. Razor sharp claws cut through skin, tore through muscle. They raked across bone and slipped in blood. But the worst of it all, was the moment he could feel the hellhound bite his sharp teeth through his very soul, grab it and rip it right out of his body, leaving his body as an empty, dead shell for his little brother to bury.

He could hear Sam crying. He could hear him screaming for Lilith to stop, could hear the desperation in his baby brother’s voice. He couldn’t fix it. No one could. Not even God himself could, if he even cared.

Clothing torn to shreds, cooling blood pooling beneath him, the last things Dean Winchester felt on Earth: fear and pain.

The darkness he thought was his salvation lasted only moments. Gone were the claws tearing at him. Gone were the pleadings of his little brother. Brimstone and the smell of burning flesh replaced them. The screams of tortured souls and the cackling of their tormenters flooded over his ears.

Muscles tensed, limbs strained against the bonds holding him. Hellfire leapt up at him, licked at the edges of his vision. He can feel hooks piercing through his upper back and shoulders. Through his sides, his wrists, his feet. Feel chains spreading his body, hooks pulling muscle from bone.

Lightning arcs over him and Dean knows, in time, he will be struck. It is inevitable.

He can’t be here, can’t stay here. Unneeded breath catches in his throat. _Sam._ Sam needs him. _He_ needs Sam.

Sam!

_“Sam!”_

The shout bursts forth, unbidden and full of terror, unheard by the one who needed to hear it.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. That won’t do you any good down here. Sam’s not here, boy-o. It’s just you and little old me now. Oh, the fun we’ll have.”

Milky white eyes stared at Dean through the fires; the only definable features in the form of the demon, though its voice was decidedly male. Dean struggled anew as the demon strode towards him.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll make you a deal to start. I won’t cut on you if you join me doing the cutting. How’s about it? Not a day of torture in Hell if you do the torturing.”

“These are innocent souls that you’re twistin’ int’ monsters. Like Hell I’ll join you.”

The demon clicked his tongue.

“Well, if they’re in Hell, they can’t be all that innocent, can they? You can’t help ‘em but you _won’t_ hurt ‘em. So be it. Welcome to Hell’s rack, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
